Thieving Hearts
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Thick as Thieves isn't just a saying. At least, for A wolf Demon like Hikari. She left Youko Kurama's Band of Theives after a thousand years and went to the human world. After participating in a Dark Tournament alongside Genkai, Her wish was to Travel from Human, Demon, and Spirit world without problems. Downside: Working for Spirit world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thieving Hearts**_

by Time and Life 21

* * *

You would think that Tsukino Hikari is a normal human. But really, there's more to her than meets the eye. She has a strange hair color that was quite natural, despite her teachers attempts to kick her out of class if she doesn't let her natural hair color show. It wasn't her fault that her hair was an icy white platinum color. It didn't help that her eyes behind her wide and large glasses are black. Her skin...well it certainly fit her last name. White. She was white like the moon or a crayon as her 'pupils' in her tutoring groups had said to her.

No, the real question is, "Is she an albino?' No. Does she have a health problem? No. She is quite fit for someone of her 5'5 height and 110 pounds. You want the answer? She is a demon. No. Quite seriously. She is a wolf demon to be specific. Why is she in the human world? Why is she going to school? Why is she keeping an eye out for strange supernatural happenings in her area? Why is she frowning at a briefcase computer in an empty classroom at Hachiko middle school? Why is she seeing a toddler in bright blue and red clothing and a pacifier in a panic? Well that's where our story will begin.

* * *

"This is horrible! If we don't take care of this demon soon, my father's going to have my hide!" The toddler shouted.

The demon wolf girl sighed. Her heart shaped face scrunched into thinking.

"I'll take care of it Koenma. He shouldn't be too hard to capture." She said as she sighed as looked at the time.

She should be heading out and on her way to the temple where her dear old friend Genkai was.

"Oh thank you Hikari! What would i do with out you?" The toddler said in relief.

"In your daddy's hands getting a spanking?" She chuckled cracking a smile.

The toddler only went on a rant before she turned off the computer and closed it. She sighed yet again. How long had she been in Ningenkai? 100 years? 200? She lost count. Adjusting a small jeweled rose hair pin that was in her long white hair currently up in a bun, she could feel her youki sealed in it. She has had this hair pin for as long as she can remember. It was a gift. A gift from a fox demon that she had had her escapades with. She felt her fingers itch. She flexed her hands as she placed her backpack on her back and briefcase in her left hand. How long has it been since she last stole a precious jewel? She couldn't remember. She looked at the time and her eye twitched as she ran out of the doors of the school and darted towards the train station. She did not want to miss the train this time. She ran (at a human pace) non stop before just barely getting through the closing doors. She chuckled her herself as she went over to an empty seat next to an old man. She closed her eyes to rest. A memory flashed through her mind.

* * *

Boisterous laughing echoed in the old castle in the Makai. Male and Female alike. The loudest was Hikari. Her hair not white as the moon, but black as the shadows of the night and up in a wild bun. Her black fluffy wolf ears were pearking up and her long tail was waging from side to side. Her skin white as the moon and her eyes were a bright violet color. A blush was spread across her cheeks as she took another sip on sake. Her partners, Kuronue and Youko Kurama, were celebrating yet another successful steal.

"I still can't believe you guys left me here." Hikari frowned at first.

She sniffed up in the air giving herself a look of a royal. Her clothes were of royalty as well, as she wearing a kimono of red silk and the sash was purple around her waist. She wore a pearl necklace that was the spoils of the two male's late night escapades.

"You were tired from the last one Kari-hime." Kuronue snickered.

"Oh don't give me that shite, you crazy bat! I think you guys wanted to one up me this time. Given the fact that I stole that Ruby of the Gold Nagas in the Southern Part of the Makai." She laughed as she fingered the pearls in her hands.

She smirked at Kurama, who was giving her a glare. He had a healthy tolerance of alcohol, he wasn't even drunk yet.

"Those pearls around your neck was from a very rich demoness." He said with a blank look, then he smirked.

"I was lucky that one of my plants kept her and her lover going while I snuck in there and stole it." Kurama chuckled.

Hikari blanched at the mention of what had happened. She took off the pearls and chucked them at the silver haired fox demon.

"You sick son of a bitch!" She shouted.

Youko's fox ears twitched with amusement as his wolf demoness partner was blushing red as the kimono she had on. Kuronue laughed, his bat wings flapping with each breath. The other thieves in the room were whistling along and laughing. Even after Hikari's shock, she laughed along.

"Well, then drink up and be merry, Lads!" Hikari shouted to the large group of thieves.

"Cheers for Kurama and Kuronue!" She turned to everyone and the whole castle went in an uproar.

Singing, Dancing, drinking the night away. It wasn't until morning when the thieve's had separated to their chambers. Some males and females going in couples after being so drunk. Hikari was stumbling to her chambers which was closer to the top of the castle. She opened her door to the purples, reds, and blacks of the room she had decorated. Her ears twitched as she plopped ungracefully on her feathery bed. She crawled under the covers and was about to fall asleep when a familiar rose-y scent entered her room. Kurama had decided to pop under her covers as well and cuddled with her.

"Go in your own bed, you damn fox." She groaned as she decided to suffocate herself in her pillows.

"But you are more comfortable than my bed." Kurama said smiling into her hair.

"Then find a woman then. Not me." She muttered as she kicked swiftly into his shins.

The fox demon's honey gold eyes glared into her violet ones.

"No." He said as he stuck his face into her neck.

She sighed and gave up. what Kurama wants, he gets. Sometimes she lets him get away with it. She didn't say anything as she started to hum a haunting melody. Her vocal cords went into the alto range and she could feel herself fall into the dark, with Kurama's arms around her protectively as she fell into the realm of dreams.

* * *

Black eyes opened up as she heard the electronic voice speaking her stop. she stood up with grace and got off without any trouble. As she got farther away from the station, she picked up her pace and ran towards the temple. The melody rang through her mind as she ran as if the devil was on her heels. The next thing she knew she was in front of Genkai's temple. She chuckled to herself and walked in.

"Genkai! I'm back for the weekend!" She shouted as she placed her briefcase and backpack down at the front.

She wanted out of the white sailor school outfit as fast as possible. She went into her room and went to her closet. Opening it, she looked for the clothing that she wanted to wear for tonight.

"So you are back, bitch." She heard the old gravely voice of her longtime best friend.

She turned her head to the short woman who was wearing a Chinese stylized fighting outfit. The only thing that was missing was her hat.

"What's up, short stuff?" She smiled wolfishly.

"My back apparently." She snapped back.

Hikari laughed at Genkai as she took out a white nightdress and placed it onto her bed.

"Ah, well I told you, you should have been drinking more milk. If you did, you wouldn't be having those problems." Hikari said as she started to disrobe.

"And you probably wouldn't be as short either." She remarked.

The next thing she knew Genkai slapped her over the head, her bejeweled rose hairpin falling out. Her white hair bled into black and her wolf tail and ears popped out. Her black eyes turned violet and she turned around and growled at Genkai.

"Damn it, Genkai! That hurt!" She said baring her teeth.

"Then don't insult my height." Genkai's brown eyes showed the humor of hitting her long time friend, even though her face was blank. Hikari's eyes narrowed at the short woman. Then stopped as she sighed and took off her clothes. Leaving her in panties, her black locks of hair covering her breasts. Bending down to pick up the jewelry she placed it onto her pale oak vanity, almost reverently.

"So you came back for the weekend, last I saw you, you were working with Koenma with a case in America. How did that go?" Genkai smirked.

"Ugh. It blowed. I ran into a couple of human hunters. After a lot of convincing, I helped them take down a dangerous poltergeist. Nice boys, but not exactly open to demons helping them, and i quote, 'Turn on us and we'll pump you full of silver.' Other than that, they were nice...enough." She chuckled.

"But i'm back for another assignment." She said as she put on her ankle length white silk nightgown.

"Another one?" Genkai frowned.

"Yeah, a demon escaped into the human world. Around the Sharayashiki area. A Fate demon from the looks of it." She said as she plopped onto her bed.

"Fate demon? I thought they went extinct a long time ago." Genkai frowned.

"I thought so too. So, let's be prepared for what comes at us." Hikari said as she yawned, her fangs showing.

"Tired enough not to play my video games?" Genkai chuckled.

"You try tutoring first class students who have a hard time with math and sciences. Ugh. Night Genkai." Hikari said as she curled herself into a ball under the covers.

She didn't hear Genkai say anything as she fell asleep.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_So….here's a new Fic! *shifts eyes back and forth.* Sometimes i just have to write more stuff. Sooner or later all the writing will come back to haunt me. Anyways. Here's the First Chapter of _**Thieving Hearts. **_For those who are new to read my stories, my updates will all be sporadic and unpredictable. So i'm on a **_Yu Yu Hakusho_ ** kick. Sue. Me. Since this is a new story and for those of you who are new to my writing: I will be doing _**Shout-outs **_ and _**Question Time**_. Since this is the First Chapter, no shout outs. Anyways, i find the _**Yu Yu Hakusho **_ Section of Fanfiction has too much slash and not enough decent hetro. (Don't judge me. I just don't like slash for various reasons). So now that this has been established... _**Question time!**_

_**Question Time!: **_**_1)_ **Who is your Favorite YYH character? _**2) **_What do you hope to see out of this Fanfic?**_  
_**

_**TAL21: ** _Okay, see you guys later! Please please Please! Leave _**Detailed Reviews and opinions! **_I live for the reviews and i would love to hear from you guys! Plus, it's a lot of fun to hear from people who enjoy reading as much as i do! And Thanks for reading my stories! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thieving Hearts **_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

By the time she caught up with the fate demon two weeks later, it was too late. She found its body dead in the alley way. This wasn't good. She opened up her compact communicator and called Koenma about the Fate demons body.

"WHAT!?" Koenma paled as she gave him the news.

"Do you have an idea of what she changed in the human world?" Koenma begged.

Hikari shook her head and looked down at the body...Fate demons often looked like humans save for the markings that were spattered across their bodies. She kneeled down and removed the hood. It was a female. The red and silver markings that painted her face meant that she was on a higher plane. Her grey short hair only reached the nape of her neck. She grimaced. What did the Fate demon change? She shook her head.

"No. The fact that she killed herself meant something. Fate demons don't kill themselves for the hell of it. They usually stay around and observe how they twisted the fate's of others. At least that what the myths say. So why would the Fate demon kill itself?" She hummed.

"Oh, my dad's gonna kill me! We have to figure out what it changed in the human world!" Koenma said as he face palmed himself.

"Look, it's too early to read into this. I'll keep my energy on high alert for anything that might be strange." She said as she rolled the demoness over.

There was a dull knife stuck in where the heart was. It must've been pretty painful death.

"Just be careful! Who knows what the demon did." Koenma said before the blue oni, George, came on and asked for his signature for a stack of paper work.

"I will, kiddo." She said as she turned off the communicator.

She looked down at the body and shook her head.

It doesn't add up to her. If the legends were correct: Fate demons are proud to see what happens to other people fates and how it would affect their future lives. They wouldn't kill themselves before the fates they had changed would unfold. Fate demons were often hunted down in the Makai many millenias ago so that demons could reach a status of kings. But then they disappeared. Wiped out. So the question is...why come out now if they were supposedly died out? She shook her head. She'll have to look into this later. She had high school exams the next month. She picked up the small demonesses body and ran to an empty safe house, where she would properly dispose of the body.

Reaching the safe house, which was more like an old steel factory, she entered with her mind on her human education. She had high school exams the next month and she needed to be on her top game. Maths and Sciences were her best subjects. She chuckled to herself bitterly as she stuffed the body into a large barrel drum and poured gasoline into it. Taking a match, she struck it and tossed it into the barrel. The blue fire rose until the heat became warmth for her in this cold night. She sat back down and mused to herself. She fell back into another memory.

* * *

She was counting gold coins again. The pillage of the traders ship on the Makai Seas was worth it. Pearls, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds and gold. Lots of them. Her crew did well. Especially the guest who had decided to come along for the ride. Overall, there was over 4 thousand gold pieces, 2 thousand 3 hundred silver and 500 copper. There were more gems then there were coins. So she will be sorting them out later. Her white v-neck ruffled blouse needed washing...again. There was a spatter of blood when she killed the captain of the ship she had docked. Her trousers needed the same treatment. She sighed as she stood up and stretched out her muscles. One of her ears turned towards the door of her room as it creaked open.

The scent of roses penetrated her nose and she turned to see the fox demon that had come along for the ride. She smiled dangerously.

"So, King of Thieves. What do you think of the Pirate Queens' pillage?" She said tilting her head as she sat back down on her chair.

The silver haired fox came out of the shadows. His honey gold eyes staring at her in amusement.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed." He said as he took a seat in front of her desk.

Hikari rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Well you came onto the ship looking for a challenge. You enjoyed it just as much as I did." She smiled as she picked up a gem, a pearl, and rolled it around in her palm gently.

"I did, but that not why I came along." He said smoothly.

Her ears perked forward and she growled.

"You are not getting anything. You hardly did much on deck. Just observed." She said as she clenched the fist that held the pearl.

"I don't really care much for your pickings. That's a Pirate's life. Not a Thief's." He said pacifying her.

She stood up and her violet eyes narrowed at the fox demon. Granted he was handsome, but his attitude was less to be desired.

"Get to the point before i run you through with my sword." She said as she placed her hand on her hip near her favored sword. "I didn't come for a fight, Hime," Her ear twitched in annoyance of the name.

"I come here... to give you a proposition." He smirked.

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"A proposition?" She asked slowly.

Her violet eyes started to glow a bit in the dark. and a slight black blue aura was raising around her. She was getting a little mad. She sincerely hoped that the 'proposition' wasn't that of a sexual nature.

The fox demon smirked wider.

"I want you to join me and my merry band of thieves." He said with a smile.

At that point, her aura flare burned out and her eyes widened, giving her a look of surprise.

"Wh-what?" She finally stuttered.

"I. Want. You. To. Join. The. Thieves." He said slowly as he was talking to a child.

"You want me...Hikari of the Makai seas...Queen of Red Moon Pirates to join you...Youko Kurama, King of Thieves?" She stated before she cracked into a wide smile and laughed.

She couldn't help it, but then she stopped laughing as he looked at her with a serious look.

"You can't be serious." She said as she walked around her desk and leaned against it.

He stood up and walked towards her, cornering her to her desk as he placed both arms on each side of her. He was taller than her. Damn his height.

"Oh, I'm very serious. I want you to join me." He smirked down at her.

She twitched her nose.

"What for, Youko? What use could I possibly be?" She growled up at him barring her teeth.

She did NOT like being cornered.

"You know how to work with numbers." He said as he slowly back away.

He reached into his sleeveless yukata top and took out something and tossed it to her. She caught the object and looked at it and her mouth opened in a silent gasp. It was a rare Dragon's blood gem.

"Holy Hell." She muttered as she turned it around in her hand.

It was a diamond shape, but she could clearly feel the demonic aura around it. She took out her little jeweler's glasses and put them on to take a closer look. Perfect facets. The shine was just right and the slightly glowing center makes it a real catch. Her mind estimated that it would fetch over 75,000 gold pieces if Youko were to sell it to the black market. She weighed it in her hand, at least half a pound. That triples the price. She looked at him and smirked.

"You want to know how much it costs?" She said tossing the jewel up in the air and catching it.

He noticed that his ears perked up at the word 'price'. She took off the jeweler's glasses and spoke.

"225,000 gold coins." She said as she tossed it back to him. He caught it flawlessly.

He smirked. "Not bad, considering that I stole it from a dragon's nest." He chuckled.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She narrowed her eyes. Kurama just smirked at her.

"As you can see, you know how much certain things cost. You also keep track of your golds, silvers, and coppers." Kurama said slowly.

"Get to the point, Fox." She crossed her arms.

"I need someone who can estimate the cost of items that are rare and very hard to get. That Dragon's Blood gem, is only the beginning." He said as he held up the gem in his hand and tossed it back at her.

She caught it, albeit hesitantly.

"If you join, you get a 45 percent cut from items that we steal and sell off in the black market." He smiled.

Hikari frowned at him.

"Get out." She said as she placed the gem on her desk.

Youko bowed mockingly as he walked out.

"I'll be back, Hime." He said as he left.

She looked down at the Ruby, she thought her non-beating heart would pop out of her chest. She growled before putting the gem into a cupboard. She would think about it. The Thieving Business. She had everything. She was a Pirate! But the luster of the High Seas was starting to become dull to her. What would joining the Thieves do for her? On land? She sat down frowning. She will think about it. She gabbed another gold coin, and inspected it for it's mint. That is what she did for the rest of the night, humming her sea shanties, and counting.

* * *

She still has a love for the seas. But becoming a thief was much more challenging than being a pirate. Especially when the third time when Youko came to her with a priceless artifact. It was a string of Hiruseki Pearls. RED hiruseki stones. She remembered when her jaw dropped as she examined them. No flaws. They were smooth and cold to the touch. Hiruseki stones only come from the Koorime woman. She was sold. She passed her title to her first mate and he did her proud of carrying on the name of the Red Moon Pirates. She chuckled to herself. So many memories. So little time. She heard a distinct pop from the fire in front of her and stood up and put out the fire, placing her in darkness. She would dispose of the ashes later. She had to get to her apartment and study for the High School Exams.

* * *

"Meiou High." She muttered to herself.

It was one of those schools for upstanding students with high grades and intelligent minds. Or if you were rich enough, you can get in, no questions asked. The summer went by fast as she was doing various jobs for Koenma as she was waiting for the results to go into that school. She found many human schools interesting, but by the high hands, she got a little roughed up that first day. She was lucky to be a demon or she would have been trampled by people trying to get to their classes before the bell rang. She adjusted the jeweled rose hairpin in her hair, pinning it tightly to her scalp, so not as to revel her demon form or energy anytime soon. She had her history textbook in her hands. History. She hated human history.

At least demon history has more substance to it. Human history tended to focus more on the politic portion of wars. When demons fight wars, economics and trades were affected more than the politic portion. That's generally where Thieves come into play. Thieves, Pirates, and Robbers, would take advantage of the wars and steal, pillage and take anything that was left behind. Human history...not so much. As she turned a corner, she bumped into something hard and she fell down onto her bottom. She felt her too large glasses fall off of her face and clatter to the ground. Great. Now she can't see. The downside of having a human form, her eye sight lessened.

"Crap!" she scolded herself as she got onto her knees and looked for her glasses.

Her vision was blurred and she couldn't real make out the other pair of hand that was helping her.

"I'm so very sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." She heard the figure say.

She looked up squinting at the figure.

She could tell that he was holding her glasses and he placed them onto her face. The blurry-ness disappeared and in front of her was a boy just slightly older than her.

"There we go. I'm very sorry for running into you. I was in a bit of a rush." The red haired boy smiled at her.

She grabbed her books all the while observing the boy. He had long red hair with forelocks in front. He was wearing the male version of the dreaded pink school outfit that she wore. She had to admit, this human boy was very cute.

"N-no, it's f-fine! R-really, I-I was just c-confused to where to g-go for class." She stuttered as she gathered the history book off the floor.

She then looked around for her schedule and huffed in exasperation. The red haired boy tapped her on the shoulder causing her to whirl around and stumbled slightly, only for the boy to reach out to her arm and steady her.

"You have history next, right?" The red haired boy asked politely.

"Y-yes." She said as she noticed that he held her schedule in his hand.

"It looks like we have the same class. Care to walk with me?" He asked with a small smile.

She couldn't help but blush lightly. She had come across humans that are exotic and attractive, but this is new for her. She observed the boy for a short moment.

His hair was the color of freshly spilt blood and his eyes were the color of jade. They reminded her of a precious jade necklace that she had filched from a human woman back in the 50's. What sucked was that the necklace wouldn't sell for more than 15 dollars, due to all the rust and dust that was collecting over the years. So she shined it up, polished it and decided to keep it after she cleaned it. She hid her mouth behind her hand and giggled. She felt like a pup again instead of a fearsome ex-pirate queen and ex-thief.

"I-if th-that is f-fine with you." She stuttered out.

Gosh, she hated stuttering. But when acting as a human, you have to be somewhat convincing. So the two walked down the halls to their history class.

"Are you a freshman too?" He asked.

She nodded, wisps of white hair falling into her face.

"Y-yes. I c-came in f-fr-from H-hachiko Junior High." She stumbled.

"Oh. What made you want to come to Meiou high?" He asked kindly.

"Ah, well, m-my grandmother," She said spinning the tale, "she w-wanted me to g-go to a pr-pre-prestigious school. So I st-studied really hard t-to get into this s-school." She gave a weak smile.

Human exams were hell.

That was all.

"It was r-really rough. I ha-have an a-after school j-job to work with, s-so i had to really w-work at the subjects." She said as she grasped the back of her neck.

"At your age? Who do you work for?" He asked.

She smiled brightly.

"I w-work for my gr-grandmother. Sh-she owns a shrine and we o-often get visitors alot." She smiled.

Technically, she's over 2000 years old. And the visitors that they get are either reapers who use the place as a stopping point to the Spirit world, or lower level demons who just want a place to stay for the night.

"It must be very pleasant working for her." He smiled a little.

She let out a small giggle. Pleasant wasn't a word she would use for her old friend.

"Sh-she can g-get a little grouchy, some-t-times. But she's a v-ve-ry sw-sweet woman." She said smiling.

They had exchanged names.

His name was Shuichi Minamino.

But a little whisper tells her in the back of her mind, that he was lying.

* * *

Over the course of the day the two teens became friends. They had a few classes together, Physical Education being one of them. She had just dodged a ball that was thrown at her. The teacher wanted to break in the new 'freshman' students. So far her and 5 other people, Shuichi included, were still standing. The older classes were trying very hard to knock her out of the game. "Get four eyes!" One of the brutish players shouted.

"Great." She muttered as she dodged and tumbled out of the way of incoming balls.

She grabbed one of the balls on the floor and chucked it at the brutish boy. It got him in the stomach and he went down.

"Nice hit, Tsukino-san." Shuichi said as he dodged a ball.

She would have said something...if it weren't for the fact the a ball was flying straight at her face.

BAM!

You would think for a ex- pirate queen/thief would be able to dodge a ball. But it was those damn glasses that messed with her depth perception, and the fact that she had to be in a human form. She hit the ground and her head cracked against the floor. Oh, she was going to have a head ache tonight. The teacher blew his whistle.

Her glasses were cracked and Shuichi was standing over her worridly.

"Tsukino-san!" He said with wide eyes.

"Ugh...why are there three of you?" She muttered as she saw blurred figures of her new friend.

"Minamino...get her to the nurse's office." The teacher said gruffly. Shuichi bent down to wrap his arm around her shoulder and hauled her up.

"Y-you don't have t-too." She mumbled.

She may be a demon, but she was surprised that who ever threw that ball at her face had a mad throw. Next thing she knew, she was in the nurse's office . She looked at her cracked glasses. She huffed. Great. Now she has to ask Koenma for a new pair. Or at least get some contacts.

The nurse was currently out for the moment as she was lying down on a bed. Shuichi was holding up and hand with three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked he held up his hand.

"N-not...f-funny." She frowned as she tried to see how many fingers.

"9..." She said unsure.

"You might have a concussion." Shuichi chuckled.

She groaned and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry that your glasses are broken. Will you be fine going home today?" Shuichi asked.

"I'll be o-okay. I don't live t-too far o-off." She said as she rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

As she did so, she noticed that her hairpin was dangling from for bottom of her fringe hair. She took it out and placed it beside her and started to re-do her hair.

"What's this?" Shuichi asked as he picked up the bejeweled hair pin.

She squinted her eyes and smiled as she put her hair up in a messy bun and took the pin out of his hands. Little did she know, he had a calculating look on his face.

"This pin w-was g-given to me. A v-very dear fr-friend of mine gave it to me. H-he told me to never l-let it out of m-my sight." She said as she silently admired the simplisitc beauty of the hair pin.

She put it in her hair and laid back down.

"He must've been a very good friend." Shuichi said.

She nodded.

"Yeah..he was." She muttered.

* * *

After school, Shuichi, or rather, Kurama, was adamant that he wouldn't let his new friend go home alone. Given the fact that she hit her head hard and was slightly blind without glasses, so he offered to take her home. He didn't know why but he had a vague feeling that he knew Tsukino Hikari from somewhere. From where, he didn't know. But he pushed that thought aside as he walked her to her apartment that was about 4 blocks away from the school. She was muttering about needing new glasses.

"You really can't see all that well can you?" Kurama smiled.

"Well, it w-was the beginning of m-my middle school year, th-that my sight was f-fading, d-due to my albinism." She frowned.

"M-my grandmother g-got me glasses that would h-help me s-see a little m-more. Now, I have to get n-new ones." She stuttered as she squinted at the building in front of them.

It was the usual apartment block. She walked in, Kurama following after.

"Ah! Hikari-chan! How was school today?" The desk clerk asked as the two teens walked in.

The saw a rather large man with a handlebar mustache and long grey hair pull back into a ponytail grinning down at the tiny white hair teen.

"It w-was f-fine, Kurotaka. I made a fr-friend." She said nodding to him.

He gave a gentle smile.

"Ah! I can see that Hikari-chan!" He said happily then he turned serious as he came close to Kurama and growled.

"If you harm her in any way, I will break you." He said lowly.

"Kurotaka...e-enough. He's o-one of th-the good ones." She stuttered.

The large man turned to her and smiled brightly.

"All right, little Hikari-hime. Just give me a scream if anything bad happens okay?" He said as he left the two teens alone.

Kurama just blinked. Hikari gave a light giggle.

"D-don't worry t-t-too much about Ku-kurotaka. He's a big s-s-softy when it c-comes to woman and children. T-th-thank you f-for taking m-me here. I-I'll handle th-the rest." She smiled.

"Well then I hope you have a pleasant night, Tsukino-san." He said politely.

She gave him a slight smile back.

"I-I-I'll see y-you tomorrow, Minamino-san." She said as she looked at him with her black eyes.

He noticed that her eyes had a violet sheen to them.

_"Well...that's curious."_ He thought.

She waved good bye and walked towards the elevator to get to her apartment. He left the apartment complex wondering how a human like Hikari had white hair (albinism could be part of her genetics) but generally, those with the condition of albinism would have light colored eyes. Not black. Then again, he could be thinking too much into this. She didn't seem to have too much spirit energy to make her that different anyways.

At least, he made a human friend. His mother did say to be a little more social. And social...he will try to be.

* * *

"Freaking damn it." Hikari said as she took out a brand new pair of glasses; placing them on after a breif examination that they are clean.

The moment, she entered her apartment, her communicator rang, just as her little dog demon puppy, Dai, barked his hello to her. She has had the puppy for a while now. She had permission to raise the little guy as her 'partner'. Koenma was a little weary of the demon puppy, but after a little explanation that the puppy would be in good hands due to his mother abandoning him, she felt kinship with the pup. Koenma had sent her some things of new bodies of fate demons showing up. One was close to a former spirit detective's home.

"Great... I have to pay her a visit." She groaned.

She didn't have anything against Kuroko Sanada. In fact, she respected the woman, given the fact that she worked with her a couple of times back in the late seventies. But they have a mutual distrust of each other, regardless of the side of 'good' that they are on. But seeing that a Fate demon was close to her home, most likely she would be on guard if anyone were to trespass on her property and kill any demon that comes near her family. She sighed as she changed out of her school uniform and placed on tight brown trousers and a puffy blouse. She went to her front door and put on her knee high boots. Dai rushed up to her and sat by her as she placed them on.

"Sorry, Dai. Look's like I won't be giving you your walk and training today." She said as she looked down at the runt of a dog.

He was white with black and brown spots all over, short fur, and floppy puppy ears and big paws. He will grow into them. His gold eyes looked up at her in understanding. She fixed her hair up into a tight high ponytail and fixed the rose hairpin tightly into the band so that it won't fall out. She put on a hooded trench coat and left the apartment through the fire escape and took off into the night.

_ "This is going to be painful."_ She thought.

Little did she know, silver and red eyes were looking after her as she took off to gather information of the Fate Demons.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Bang. Second chapter. Done. So we get to see Kurama in this chapter. The Next Chapter will be a time skip of two years. I think Kurama was a second year in YYH in the beginning. And when the Sensui arc came around he became a third year. At least that's my understanding. So yes. Two new friends who were old friends a long time ago. Anyways. Fate demons are an interesting concept that i came up with. So it will be interesting. Oh and The next chapter, Hikari will be witnessing the Death of our favorite punk, Yusuke Urameshi. This is going to be fun. Here are the _**Shout outs!:**_

_**crystalwolves104: **_Youko/Kurama is always a great choice. As for something great…lets see how far into greatness i can get to. XD

**_ivyknightfire: _ **There will be a good plot for this. Trust me on this. Hiei used to be my favorite character, but them Kurama stole the show. And don't worry about Hikari being weak or over powered. She will defiantly be a balance. As for the romance. HA! Yeah, it's going to be good. :D

_**TAL21: **_Okay, done with the shout outs, and i hop ego hear from you guys and please leave _**Detailed Reviews! **_Hearing from you guys is awesome and I love to hear what you think of the story so far. Like i said, the next chapter will be interesting and funny. So get ready for Hikari to meet our punk. See you next chapter! :D

_**QUESTION TIME!: **_What is your favorite Arc in the YYH series? And what caught your eye about this fic?

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thieving Hearts_**

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

Well damn. She didn't see this coming. She had decided to skip school by faking a doctor's note. Shocking, we know! But there was a reason. That very morning, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up. It was a very unpleasant feeling. But after two years of honing in on her 'spirit sense', something was going to happen. She didn't know what it was, but she had to figure out what was going on. She cleared her throat and called the school, pretending she was her own grandmother (Genkai would not be happy if she found out that Hikari had used her as a reference of a family member for school). And told then that she wouldn't be going today because she got sick. She got a pass and she put on decent clothes. She put on her skinny jeans and a tight red shirt. Afterwards, she put on a simple silver chain necklace and finally put her hairpin in her hair, twisting it to that her hair was in a messy bun.

Dai had gotten bigger over the course of two years. He reached her waist and was quite a large dog. Well large for a demon dog that is.

"Are we going somewhere?" Dai asked, or rather barked.

"Yes." She said as she went to her front door and put on her knee high boots. She grabbed a leash and Dai bounded over to her and was very excited that they are following a hunch. She sighed as she opened the door, Dai speeding past her and dragging her.

"Dai!" She shouted as the dog dragged her to the elevator.

"Damn it Dai, I know you are excited but really, behave!" She scolded her companion.

"Sorry, it's been a while since we last had a hunch! I wonder if it's a Fate Demon this time!" Dai panted as wagged his tail.

Hikari chuckled. Dai had become a great scenting dog, possibly better than her, but the dog demon has a long way to go before he reaches her status.

As the passed the desk clerk, Kurotaka, he gave a shout of hello.

"Hikari-chan! Are you skipping school today?" He asked as his eyes narrowed in disappointment.

"It's work today, Kurotaka." She said chuckling. Kurotaka is one of those rare instances in the human world when he has a lack of spirit energy and life energy. In a sense, he should be dead. But from what Koenma had told her, he was a vary valuable resource.

"Ah, well that's no excuse." He wrinkled his mustache.

"I know...but something is going to happen today...i can feel it." Hikari said as she petted Dai on the head.

"Hmph. Wolf demons. It doesn't surprised me." He said as he rolled his brown eyes.

"Ah, wolf demon PIRATE. Aye, There be a port in the storm." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Get out of here and follow whatever you want to follow." He said as he took out a piece of newspaper.

She left smiling as took off down the sidewalk. Dai had his nose to the ground to pick up any scents while Hikari lifted her nose slightly up in the air. To an onlooker, it was just a young girl with her dog.

"Hikari! I smell something weird!" Dai said pulling her near a traffic way. He stopped by a railing and sniffed it.

"Hikari...something was here." Dai said ominously. Hikari was on high alert.

Then, "HEY KID! GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" She heard someone shout.

She turned and her eyes behind her thick glasses shifted into the bright violet of her demonic energy. It was so fast. A punk teenager ran out into the road pushing a small child out of a way and was hit by a speeding car.

"Holy-!" Hikari shouted before a strong smell of blood and something foreign hit her nose.

Dai pulled off of her hand and took off running the opposite direction.

"Hey! Dai! Stop!" She said taking off after the dog, minutely forgetting that she saw a teenager get killed.

She was lucky that she had speed on her side. As Dai turned into the alley way, he growled loudly. She was by his side in an instant and was on alert.

In front of her was a small hooded figure holding a dagger shakily.

"Whoa! Hold on!" She shouted.

The hooded figure's head snapped around and it fell off.

"Shit...Hey now...put down that dagger...let's not get ahead of ourselves here." She said cautiously.

It was just a kid. He was so...tiny. The other fate demons were either young or old men and women. This Fate demon...he was just a child. Curse her bleeding heart for small children. He only had a couple of red markings spattered into his face, like freckles. His blond hair was spiked eyes were glowing silver. Fate demons eyes were either Silver, Gold, or Red. Silver eyed Fate demons, mostly change the present. He was shaking and was tearing up. He held a gold dagger close to him.

"Hey now...it's okay. Look give me the dagger. There's no need to do any rash actions. Okay?" She said cautiously making her way over to the boy. He stumbled back a few steps.

"N-NO!" He shouted.

"I h-had t-t-to..." He stuttered as tears started to go down his face.

"Hey! Look, you can change what ever you want, lad...you don't have to kill yourself over it." She said gently.

The kid looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said softly, before he slashed the dagger across his throat before she could even run over and slap the knife out of his hands.

She was by his side instantly and cradled his head, minding the blood that was flowing from his throat. He looked at her with knowing eyes and smiled, before his eyes glazed over.

"Damn." She cursed as she gently placed the kid's head back onto the pavement.

She got up and pinched the bridge of her nose. Dai whined.

"This isn't good." He yipped.

"At least we know that he changed something. I'm calling Koenma to clean up the mess." she said as she took out her communicator in her purse.

She didn't want to leave the body in the alley, with eyes open. She closed his eyes and carefully leaned him against the building. There. At least he looks asleep.

"Do you have an idea of what he changed?" Dai barked.

"I'm not sure. But until then, lets get back to the apartment. I'm sure there are some papers i have to fill out. Damn it, I'm a pirate! A Thief! Not some sort of detective to determine the balance of the worlds." She muttered as she grabbed her companions leash and lead him back to the apartment.

But not before she wondered what the crowd was doing. That same kid in a green jumpsuit was apparently dead.

"Well, humans are fragile beings...but some of them are too stubborn to die. This kid..." she sniffed the air.

She didn't smell any change. Poor kid. Having his life cut off so suddenly. She left the scene and didn't look back.

* * *

A few days later, due to some electrical problems, school was closed for the day. She was currently walking alongside Shuichi to the hospital. Apparently his mother was suffering from a brain tumor and she never had bothered to go to the doctors for it. She was dying.

_"Humans are just so...damn...fragile."_ She thought as the reached the hospital.

In the two years that she had known Shuichi, they had become pretty good friends. She still felt something familiar towards him...like he was an old friend. Maybe that why she got along with him. He reminded her of someone. Maybe an old crewmate? Nah...it was something more.

"I-I h-h-hope that she g-gets better soon. Y-You've b-become too s-s-sulky for your own g-good." She said trying to cheer up her red-headed friend.

She liked his mother. Shiori was just one of those rare humans who seem to know exactly what is going on, yet, she would just stand there and say that it was nothing. Out of all the humans that Hikari knows (that would be about 10 she had enjoyed their company over the years, including Genkai), Shiori was just that special soul.

"I know...but when she passed out last week, I don't think she..." He trailed off.

He was worried. Behind that pretty boy face, he was really worried and sad.

"She. Will. Be. Fine." She said pretending that she was working hard on not stuttering.

Over the course of their friendship, Shuichi has been 'helping' her with her stuttering.

"She w-will get better. Y-you just have to have f-f-faith." She said smiling gently.

Shuichi sighed and looked up at the blue sky.

"I can only hope that you are right." He said melancholy.

She frowned and slapped him upside the head, she got a glare in return, but it never fazed her.

"Stop being so s-sad! You know th-that is you g-get sad it will r-rain, right?" She spoke too soon.

Thunder was heard and the two teens looked up and felt drops of rain falling onto them.

"I spoke too soon." She muttered.

Shuichi grabbed her hand and they took off running to the nearest shelter. Which was a flower shop. They both were already drenched by the time they walked inside. Hikari was mentally kicking herself in the butt for wearing a tight white shirt with capris and loved the rain and water, but she wished she was better dressed for it. The scent of flowers hit her nose and she looked up and saw an abundance of flowers everywhere.

"W-well...we can get some fl-flowers for Shiori." She said as she left Shuichi's side and looked around.

There we many types of flowers. Some large some small and some with bright colors and others dark...it reminded her of how deadly simple plants were when she was in the Makai. In the human world on the other hand, not so dangerous. She was trying to find a flower that would work for Shiori. Something caught her eye. It was a bouquet of roses. She smiled slightly and walked up to the shelf that held it. There were a dark red color. She reached out her hand and felt along the stems. There were still thorns on it. It must be a fresh bouquet. She smiled as she felt the velvety petals.

_"Sometimes beneath the beauty of a rose, there are vicious thorns just waiting to prick you."_ She thought to herself.

As she decided to pull her hand back a thorn pricked her.

"Ouch." She flinched.

She lifted her hand and noticed a few scratches on her hand.

"Tsukino-san!" She heard Shuichi behind her.

He took her hand and frowned.

"You're bleeding." He said as he observed her hand.

"Ju-just pricked m-myself on a r-rose." She said as she shook her hand away.

"It's not th-that bad." She said as she rubbed the scratches.

He sighed in exasperation.

"You are too stubborn for your own good, Tsukino-san." He teased.

"S-so what?" She stuttered.

She was a wolf demon...they are proud and stubborn.

Shuichi only chuckled. Which made Hikari feel a little better.

"How about s-su-sunflowers?" she smiled.

"What?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Sun. Flowers. I think Shiori-san w-would l-like that." She said as she went over to the shelf where the sunflowers were at.

They were bright, yellow, and full of life.

"I think mother would like that." He smiled as his picked a few.

Then something strange happened. The back of her neck hairs started to spike. She felt like something or someone is watching her. She bunched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. Her demon instincts were to growl at who ever was watching her, but she held back. She walked to the front of the shop, where the large display window was. She briefly took off her glasses and looked outside. It was still raining like cats and dogs. But she knew something was out there. For a minute, her eyes turned back to violet color and her eyesight cleared up and she stared outside. There was something in the trees across the large street. Unfortunately, the rain was pouring like none other, and she couldn't get a good look, as her eyes were hurting purely from the strain of keeping them demonic.

She could feel her eyesight diminish as she stopped putting energy into her eyes and placed her glasses back on. Whoever was watching them, was gone now. She didn't get a good lock on with their energy. Oh well, if it happens again...she would have to take it out.

"The rain isn't stopping." Shuichi said as he stood next to her.

"Y-yeah...I-I-I prefer n-not to get a c-cold." She said as she crossed her arms, shaking her head.

Who was she kidding, she wanted to got outside and dance in the rain and thunder. It reminded her of days past when she was on the seas of the Makai. Although the seas and storms were a lot more violent than they are in the Human world.

"You did get sick a few days ago. What did you catch?" He asked as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"Just a bug." She mumbled. Humans are so strange...especially this human.

"You are still feeling a bit warm though." He frowned.

She looked up at him through her thick glasses and glared.

"I'm fine, Shuichi." She said forcefully.

He lifted his hands in surrender, not pushing the subject any further. An hour had pasted and the rain lessened to a light drizzle. Shuichi bought the sunflowers and they were off to the hospital.

* * *

By the time the got there, Shiori was already asleep. She admired the way Shuichi dotted on his mother. If anything, he was more like a mother hen than she was. Perks of a momma's boy she assumes. She told Shuichi that she was going outside and he let her go. She wanted to give him his space to stay with his mother. She sat outside on a bench near the entrance of the hospital and looked up. It was still a cloudy day, and she liked it that way. She wasn't much of a sunshine girl. If she was on the seas on the other hand, that would be different. She took off her glasses and started to clean them, not noticing a certain death god and a green jumpsuited teenage punk heading her way.

"There she is! I told you we would find her!" A female voice said.

"Yeah, well unless she can see ghosts, I'm screwed."A male voice said.

She looked up, putting on her glasses and was startled by a pink-eyed blue haired, pink kimono wearing reaper up in her face.

"Hello Hikari! I knew I'd find you somehow!" The british voice of Botan smiled.

"What do you want Botan...I was just enjoying my day." She said dropping her stuttering.

"Oh well, I don't know if you have heard, but we have a mess on our hands." She said as she floated on her oar.

"If it doesn't involve me, don't. I'm not interested." She said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Great, this crabby girl is going to help us?" A young male voice spoke.

She opened her eyes and saw the green jumpsuit wearing teen. She recognized him.

"You! You're the kid who ran out into the street yesterday!" She said surprised.

"What? You saw me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, before I had to chase my dog after her got off his leash. You must've been pretty dumb to get killed. Botan, why isn't this kid processed already?" She asked the blue hair reaper.

"Hey! Who are you calling kid, four-eyes?" the punk shouted at her.

"Well...you see..." Botan said as she took out her reaper's book and handed it to her.

She looked through the date for any souls yesterday...

"What's his name?" Hikari asked.

"Yusuke Urameshi." Botan said happily.

"Hey! Don't talk like I'm not here!" He growled.

Hikaru came across his name but...she laughed.

"Wow...you were not supposed to die yesterday. Talk about a complete and total waste of a life." She smiled.

The boy, who she now knows as Yusuke, threatened to punch her and her tried...her floated right through her.

"Perks of being a living thing." She said as she looked at the book again.

Something about his death was intriguing to her.

"The thing is that we never expected him to die, not in a thousand years would that situation even arise." Botan explained.

She looked at Yusuke with calculating eyes. He was just floating in the air, arms and legs crossed. Why did he die? She looked back down ay the book and noticed that he saved a boy that almost got hit by a car. The driver would have veered to the left, if it wasn't for Yusuke, and would have one less scrape on his shoulder.

This didn't add up. WHY did he die like that? She thought back to yesterday about the fate demon. Dai did say that he smelled the fate demon's scent on the railing. She looked at him and frowned. What would a Fate demon want with a human punk like him?

"Okay...so he's not getting processed...why is he still around then?" She asked as she lifted an eyebrow.

"Well you see, Koenma gave him an ordeal that will give him his life back!" Botan said smiling.

Hikari's eyes widened and she looked at Yusuke.

_"Koenma is giving this lad his life back? Koenma...what are you thinking now?"_ She thought as she looked him over.

"Okay...what's the ordeal?" She asked.

"Huh? Well it's this thing here." He said as he reached into his pocket and took out and small gold egg.

Hikari let out a bark of laughter.

"A Spirit Egg ordeal? Wow...you must be really desperate to get back to your body." She smiled wolfishly.

"Yeah, so what? All I have to do if just put happy girly thoughts in this egg and I'm good as gold." He said tossing it into the air a couple of time, freaking out Botan in the process.

Hikari's face turned stone cold and her voice took on a freezing undertone.

"Really now? Botan, you haven't explained to him the real reason behind the egg?" She growled.

Yusuke stopped tossing the egg and looked at her.

"You got something to say, Four eyes?" He said glaring at her.

"Look Punk, obviously Botan didn't do a good job explaining to you about the egg. You can't just put good thoughts into it, you must also perform deed of pure heart. Obviously, you don't hold that." She said as she took off her glasses.

"W-what? I have to do goody two shoes deeds? Seriously?" He said as he face twisted into a shocked and angry face.

"Look, it's not that hard, you idiot. Help someone in their dreams, or take over someone's body to rescue someone, I don't know, I don't care. But if you are serious about getting your body back, you better man up and toss some of your pride away." she said as she stood up and placed back on her glasses.

_"What's interesting is the fact that perhaps this is fate. Did that little Fate Demon change this boy's fate? If so...for what?"_ She thought to herself.

"Good luck with getting your body back, if you ever do get it back. Find me anytime when you do." She said as she left the spirit and reaper along, and went back inside the hospital.

Her mind focusing on if the Fate Demon was messing with the boy's fate or if it's just some fluke. If she was wrong though...her case will drive her to madness.

* * *

"Huh...that's interesting." Botan though as she saw Koenma's favored agent leave them on the street.

"Hey, what was that four-eyes talking about anyways? 'Find me anytime you get your body back.' Sheesh. She's weird." Yusuke mocked as the white haired strange girl went into the hospital.

"What's interesting is that she's helping you anyways, Yusuke. Hikari is one of Koenma's agents in the human world. She hates getting involved something that she doesn't want to work on, if she doesn't get it from Koenma himself. The fact that she said she wanted you to find her after you get your body back, means that she will help you." Botan said.

"Help me with what? You know what, never mind. Let's get on with the good deeds already. The sooner we get this done the sooner I get my body back." Yusuke said as he floated off.

Botan already forgeting about Hikari and taking off after Yusuke. Little did they know that red eyes were watching them from a shadow and disappeared without a sound.

Hikari crashed onto her bed at Genkai's. Meiou High is now on a week long study break, meaning tests will be coming out soon. Ugh...she hadn't had tests like this since her after-pup years when she became a cabin girl for a pirate. In order to rise to the rank of Captain of your own ship, you have to pass many tests: swordsmanship, how to utilize demonic powers etc. Pillage a couple of villages, and plunder at lest ten traders ships and one Makai Pirate ship.

Hey, you have to move up somehow in the demon world. Oh, she was a cutthroat. She was Queen of the Pirates of Makai. Ruthless in her orders, and anyone who dared oppose her, would be on their knees begging for a mercy death instead of slow agonizing death. She was still dangerous. But there was another side to her Pirate life. She was soft-hearted for young children. She had come across many a trader ship, transporting young children, demon or otherwise. She would have her crew do what they want with the captain and his crew who supported child slave labor. For many of her crew were once in that dark corner of their lives. They would take the children, burn the ship and they would take the children to a safer place. An Island far out in the Makai seas, no demon has the courage, save for her and her crew to brave the storms to the fabled Isle of Paralixes.

Hikari sat up and walked over to her vanity. She sat in front of it and observed herself. She as in her demon form, but her aura was dim and weak. Side affect of working with the Reikai. Not like she has much of a choice. Ever since the Dark Tournament 50 years ago, her wish was to travel between all three worlds freely. The Reikai agreed if only she would work for them. She missed the Isle of Paralixes. Ever since her mentor, The fabled Captain Ages, showed her the Isle as a safe haven for only the bravest of Pirates, she enjoyed being with the celestial like demons. Their true forms like dragons, yet they had heads of wolves or foxes, antlers of deer, and great wings of a phoenix, made them the envy of the demon world. Their beauty unparalleled. She would have to visit them in the near future. Perhaps even visit Youko Kurama. The last she had seen him was when they had sorrowfully left each other after their dear Friend Kuronue was killed. That was over 100 years ago.

She took a brush and started to brush her hair out. Letting out a slight whine of pleasure as she tenderly stroked her hair. Genkai then opened up her door and walked in.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, shorty?" She said was her wolf ear twitched in annoyance.

"Sorry, I think you mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." Genkai shot at her.

Hikari chuckled at the woman's wit. As she got older, her comebacks were sharp and biting, yet humorous if she wanted it to be.

"So what's up? If you are asking me about the case, I think have a lead." Hikaris said as she thought back to that Urameshi kid. She firmly believed that the Fate Demons have been messing with him. All she had to do is look in his files in the Reikai library and see what's in it. But Genkai had other ideas.

"Hikari...I'm old." Genkai stated.

"Yes...and I can see that you are decaying quite nicely." Hikari chuckled at the short woman.

Genkai didn't laugh. She stopped in her brushing and turned around. Genkai's eyes was holding such age, that it surprised her.

"Okay...what is it about being old, Genkai?" Hikari said as she placed the brush down and leaned forward and paying close attention.

"Now that I have your attention, I'm planning on holding a tournament to see who will become my apprentice. I need you to spread the word." Genkai said as she pointed at her.

"Me? Okay. So you want me to do word of mouth then? Okay. When will the tournament begin?" Hikari asked as she yawned.

"Next month on the 17th. Let's hope that there will be many to see if they become my apprentice. " Genkai smirked.

"Okay...anything else?" She asked. "If it's not too much trouble, in would like you to get special spirit energy paper strips that will turn red when the holder is unconsciously putting spirit energy into it." Genkai asked.

"Sure, I'll ask Koenma if he has a bunch." Hikari said as she got up and went over to her bed.

"I'll start tomorrow and spread the word." Hikari looked at Genkai slyly.

"You've been thinking about this for a while now right?" She asked. Genkai smiled and huffed.

"I'm old, Hikari. I'm not a demon like you when you only age a couple of times every couple hundred years. I want to pass on my power to the next generation." Genkai said seriously.

Hikari's eyes softened and she got off the bed, kneeled in front of Genkai and hugged her.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Genkai. I'd hate to lose you." Hikari said and she hugged her dear old friend close. Genkai hugged back.

"Don't worry about this old hag, Wolf. I'll be fine. Now, you better get some sleep…I heard that you have tests to do." Genkai smirked.

"Shut. Up. I hate human tests. I'd rather dive into the Makai seas than do these stupid tests." Hikaru grumbled.

Then she and Genkai looked at each other and laughed. Then two old friends then retired for the night.

* * *

_**TAL21:**_Well there's the third chapter! :D You got to see Yusuke and Botan! :D But why is Hikari so interested in him? The Genkai tournament will be interesting enough, and Fate demons seem to be abound. I wonder why? And you got to Meet Kurama again. This is so exciting! The Next Chapter is another Time Skip, but it get's closer to when Hikari is curious to why Kurama is acting strangely. So there you go! Also, I made another story (Heave Help me) And it's Called _**A Fox In Gotham.**_ It's a _**Yu Yu Hakusho**_ and _**Young Justice **_ cross over and so far I have some people liken git and some people who don't. Eh, hey I love to write. Sue me. Anyways, _**SHOUT OUTS!:**_

_**Guest: **_Yeah, the Dark Tournament is awesome. I won't deny that, but i really like the Sensui arc and the Demon Kings Arc too. But all in all Yu Yu Hakusho is an amazing Anime overall. I just can't Pick and Choose.

**_DreamTrance14: _ **Chu is defiantly my fave fighter in the Dark Tournament. XD He's hilarious and fun! And as for Hikari's reaction when she meets Kurama in a different way, let's just say that Wolves don't like being kept in the dark. Then again, Kurama will just be as surprised when he finds out about Hikari as well! :D

_**Tal21: **_Okay, now that i'm done, i'm off to celebrate Easter! I hope you guys have a lovely sunday, and i'll see you busy next time! Please leave _**Detailed Reviews! **_I cannot stress that enough that it helps me with writing! :D Now onwards!

_**Question Time: **_If you were in the Yu Yu Hakusho world what would you be? Demon? Human? Psycic? And Why would you choose that?

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thieving Hearts_**

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

"Son of a-" Hikari muttered to herself.

Just one more week. One more _DAMN_ week until she gets out of this hellhole that humans call a high school. Just one. More. Week. She had her forehead on the desk and was just praying to whatever god is up there. Enma, Inari, Koga, whoever the hell or heaven is up there to release her from the mind numbing subject that was...History class. Shuichi was just on her side trying to focus more on the teacher than snicker at her predicament. He succeeded but still snickered at her as soon as the bell rang as class was over.

"FINALLY!" Hikari said as she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room.

She didn't even wave Shuchi goodbye. She went to the locker rooms and grabbed her outside shoes and left the school.

"I'm Free! I'm Free!" Hikari sang to herself as she went to the front gates of the school.

As she past the front gates, she felt someone grab her arm tightly and Hikari quickly figured out that physics doesn't like her very much. She spun on her heel and she felt someone pulling her towards them and BAM! She and the person who grabbed her fell onto the ground...her face in their chest.

_ "Roses and pine."_ She thought as the scent went up her nose.

"Shuichi...what the hell." She said in her rare forms of not stuttering.

Her words were muffled of course. She could feel him chuckling as she sat up and looked down at him. She was on his elbows and she was on top of him. Sometimes this happens...and this wasn't a good time. Shuichi's fanclub was out watching. Hikari could hear them squeal in disappointment and anger. They were jealous of her 'relationship' with him.

Hikari and Shuichi pulled them selves off of each other.

"Sorry Tsukino-san." Shucihi hid his mouth behind his hand trying not to chuckle at his friends predicament.

Her rose hair pin was now hanging off of her bangs and she reached for it, picking it out then proceeded to run her hands through her shock white hair, putting it up in a high ponytail and put the pin back into it.

"N-not funny!" She puffed up her face.

"W-why'd you grab m-me l-like that?" She said as she grabbed her bookbag and stood up.

Shuichi stopped chuckling before becoming serious.

"Mother isn't doing better." He said standing up.

That's right...Shiori's condition had worsened over the past month or so... she might even...

_"Humans...are so...DAMN fragile."_ Hikari thought as she looked down.

She did have to pop over into the Spirit world to check up on Yusuke's life book. But she will put it aside for the day. Damn, when had she become a softy? Then again...Since they both had started High School, she knew that her wolf demon instincts wanted to make bonds with those who she would deem worthy of friendship. Out of all the people in school, Shuichi was the only one for whatever reason that her basest inner wolf instincts trusted him more than anyone else in the school.

_ "He reminds me of someone…I just can't pinpoint it."_ She thought before shaking the feeling off.

"H-hey, how about w-we go to th-th Greenhouse, t-today? " She asked.

Shuichi really enjoyed being around plants. She did too. Back in the Makai, there were very rare places when you can go to to regain energy. Of course, most of those places were either guarded very well and most would die before even stepping foot in such places. In the Human world though, there are a ton of places here that she could just sit down at a base of a tall and old tree and she could feel the energy coursing through it. Although, her powers are not exactly nature based. Shuichi smiled sadly.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." He said looking up at her.

"Th-then let's go." She said smiling.

The two teens left the gates, one whose mood was on cheering up her friend, the other...preparing to say goodbye.

* * *

The Greenhouse was the largest in the city. Flowers and trees of all kinds grew there. And Kurama is a frequent visitor there. The elderly man who owned the place, let them in and they went to find a spot to sit for a while. Hikari found a large oak tree and ran over to it and sat at the base.

"C'mon Shuichi! I h-have homework t-to w-w-work on!" She said as she plopped down and took out her book bag, her math book.

"What about your History?" Kurama asked as he sat next to her, all the while taking out a book for his English class.

She made a face and took off her glasses.

"I hate o-our history c-class." Hikari said as she placed the glasses beside her.

She started to work on her homework with fevered accord.

They worked in peaceful silence. Kurama wasn't sure if he should tell his friend, his only human friend mind you, that he would die four days from now. He had already spoken to the Spirit Detective telepathically. He had no doubt that after his passing, he can have the Forlorn Hope back. He wanted his human mother to live a good long life. But the thought then turned to his white haired friend. He turned his head to her, and could see her focusing hard on her maths. She was really good at it. In fact, he looked down at her paper and noticed that it was calculus. She was pretty smart that's for sure. She was interesting. When she wasn't looking up at him, like she's doing now, he could tell in her eyes that she was a lot more smarter than she let on. He let his forehead fall onto her shoulder and she looked down at him with curious eyes. There. He could see the slight violet sheen to them if he looked hard enough.

"T-tired Shuichi?" She smiled at him.

"A little." He said as he closed his eyes a little.

How could he tell her? He could remember the day four months ago when he saw Hikari worried. That same day that his mother passed out while doing the dishes.

He missed school that day. He was at the hospital by her side until visiting hours were over. He went home, his hair was disheveled and dirty, he was wearing his jeans and t-shirt with worn sneakers. He sat at his dinner table staring blankly at the ceiling. He was worried. He fell forward and rubbed his face. He could make potions for his mother. But unfortunately, he didn't know how demon plants would affect her...he couldn't risk it. He had to figure out how to save his mother...

It was when he was was thinking of using a low form of poison and turn it into an antidote for her, the front door was being pounded on. His eyes narrowed. Who would be here this late at night? He got up and placed his hand in his hair. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't an intruder. He would hate to explain to the police about how a robber got all sliced up. He opened up the door and his hand dropped to his side. Hikari was there. In the rain, soaking wet. She had a large plastic bag clutched to her chest. His homework. Her glasses were down by the tip of her nose. Her up do was wet, but he could still clearly see the rose hair pin that she would always wear, it was right by her ear. He was so shocked that he didn't notice her push him aside and closed the door for him. The next thing he knew, he felt her arms around him and hugged him.

"Shuichi...I heard." She said softly in her rare moments of not stuttering.

He didn't even realize that he was hugging her back.

She was by his side since they ran into each other from the beginning. Sometimes in the shadows, sometimes in the light. He never told her that he was secretly a 3000 year old fox demon. She stayed over at his place for a while, making sure that he ate. And in some rare instances she would become mad and her demeanor would change fiercely. She promised Shiori that she would be helping him out.

She still does.

"M-Maybe you sh-should take a nap." She said as she yawned as well.

She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand and leaned her head against the tree. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't say that he would be using the Forlorn Hope for exchanging his life for his mother's. If he told her now...she would probably not believe him. Or she might throw a rare fit of rage. He couldn't tell her. He didn't have the heart to. For now, he will treasure the moments he has with his best friend.

"Maybe I should." He said as he laid his head onto her shoulder closing his eyes.

He could feel her yawn again as she leaned onto his head.

* * *

Hikari had to take Dai to the Spirit world for his 'shots'. It had been a day since she and Shuichi was at the Greenhouse. After they woke up from their little nap, he had to got to the hospital. Now she had the time to look up Yusuke's Life Book. While Dai was with an Ogre Doctor to make sure that Dai is healthy enough to do bigger work. (In other words, Dai may have a chance to work with another Agent), she would miss the dog. He was a Great Partner and he was just at the level of a low B-class Demon, but he still needs some field work taken care off. Until then, in the mean time, she was in the Spirit world Library. She finally found his book, (You'd be surprised at how many Urameshis are out there), and looked through it. When she came across to his death in a car accident...it was there, but the rest of his life was blank. As if his death stopped its writing completely.

She slid down the ladder and with the book clutched in her hands and took off towards Koenma's Office. She sped past down hallways and Ogres were smart enough to stay out of the ex-Pirate Queen's way, or else paperwork would be strewn everywhere. She reached Koenma's office and burst through the door.

"Okay. So I was looking at Urameshi's life book and take a look at this." She said as she put the book on his desk, to the page where it became blank after his death.

"What's this?" The toddler said as he was flipping through the blank pages.

"Why is it empty!?" Koenma exclaimed.

"Fate Demons." Hikari said as she placed a finger on her chin.

"WHAT?!" The toddler groaned as he leaned back in his seat and looking pale.

"What would Fate Demons want with Urameshi...that's strange even by my standards. Why mess with the fate of one punk kid out of millions more like him?" Hiakri frowned.

"Not only that it stopped writing. You said he came back to like about two weeks ago right?" Hikari asked as she turned to him.

"Yes, and I made him Spirit Detective." The toddler muttered.

This perked up Hikari's ears.

"After the last spirit detective, I would think you would have sworn off of them..." She mumbled to herself...then she had a look of rage on her face.

"WHAT!? YOU MADE A SPIRIT DETECTIVE WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE!?" She screamed at the toddler.

"I though you knew!" Koenma shrieked at the wolf demoness's rage.

"You didn't even bother to tell me that you made him a detective? Great. And I bet you expect me to train him?" She growled.

On top of having to help Genkai find an Apprentice, chasing down Fate demons and trying to capture one ALIVE, helping a friend whose mother is DYING, and school, she has too much on her plate. She can't train a Spirit Detective on top of everything else.

"Well, not exactly. Botan is currently helping Yusuke with his first case...stolen Items from my vault." Koenma said as he pressed two fingers together.

"I told you to boost your security, did you listen to me? No..." Hikari drawled.

"He's handling it quite well for now at least. I haven't sent him any back up yet." Koenma said as he looked up at her.

Well, that was a relief. If Yusuke Urameshi can handle himself against some low class demons, he might have a good chance of living longer. But what irked her is his life book. It's just empty. Her lips went into a tight line and pocketed the book in her jacket.

"I'm keeping this with me for now. If I can get a hold of one fate demon alive, I just might get the answers I need." She stated.

"Koenma...what do you think the Fate Demons are coming out now and changing things in the human world? They have no reason to be out there." She asked.

"If I remember the stories, Fate demons are neither malicious or benevolent. They don't choose sides and they would just manipulate along the way. What bugs me is that through looking at Yusuke's Life Book, something big is at play here..." Koenma said frowning.

"What's got them so scared of being caught, that they would be risking death here?" Koenma sighed.

"I'll see if I can figure it out." Hikari said as she heard the door open, an oni doctor bringing Dai into the room.

"Your partner is all checked up and ready to go." He said as Dai walking in limply.

"Aw...Dai , you know the shots were needed." Hikari said as she walked over to her companion and hugged him.

"I hate shots..." He whined.

"Aw, poor puppy. Don't worry. Guess What?" She smiled at the demon whom she had raised since she found him.

"What?" He looked up at her drearily.

"You will be working with a field agent in America! I don't know if you are ready or not, but if you are not sure..." Hikari spoke to the dog demon.

Dai perked right up and his tail wagged furiously.

"Field Agent!? I'm being promoted!" Dai's eye were wide with excitement.

Hikari smiled gently. Since teaching the young dog demon from an early age, he wanted to get out more. She could only teach him the bases for being a field agent until he was needed. That and he was still young. This would give him time to grow. The agent in America would take good care of him...

"Dai, this is your choice, if you feel that you are not ready, you can tell me." She said patiently.

Dai sat down and for once looked composed.

"I want to go out there... I want to be the best field agent the Reikai has ever seen!" Dai said surprisingly mature.

She was going to miss him.

"Okay. Listen up Dai, I've trained you to the best of my abilities, you will be transferred to someone who will train you a little bit harder than me. You will be learning how to turn into your human form, for starters, and you will be learning many things that i haven't taught you. Please listen to your superior. They just want you to make sure you can handle yourself." Hikari said as she placed her hand on Dai's head.

This reminded her of her Pirate days. She would give kidnapped children if they want to return to their families, if they had any, or stay with her crew and they would teach them to defend themselves in the Makai. Dai was like one of those children that she had trained.

"Don't worry, Hikari. I'll be fine. Besides...I want this!" Dai said as he wagged his tail.

She mentally pushed aside her Fate Demon Case to the back of her mind.

"Once you take this, you can't go back. You will be leaving in 24 hours." She warned. Dai nodded seriously.

"I'll do it. Hikari...thank you for taking me in and training me." Dai said thankfully.

Hikari beamed at his praise.

"Just don't get yourself killed." She said patting his head.

"Let's go to the Spirit Cafe and get something to eat. One last time." Dai bounded around her and barked happily.

She was glad to train the little pup that had grown so big.

* * *

She put the picture of her and Dai into her photo album. She had Kurotaka take the picture out in front of the apartment block, a couple of months ago. She will miss that pup. He had a long way to go before he could reach her level. She rubbed her face as she looked at her past pupils. Some were young, some were older, some were just trying to protect themselves against the harshest of the human world. She received a note from Koenma saying that she can have a break from training newbies for a while. That meant only one thing...FREEDOM! Hey, you'd be happy if you didn't have to train someone with little talent as possible and turn them into something great. It takes a lot out of you.

She was feeling so great, that she had decided to go to the hospital to visit Shiori. She wondered if she felt any better today. Since it was the weekend, she put on her casual clothes. Brown skinny jeans, black knee high boots, and a white blouse. She braided her hair and pulled it up into a bun and put the rose hair pin in her hair. She grabbed her little leather wallet and stuffed it into the back of her pant pocket (Why carry a purse with useless things?) and ran out of her apartment, locking it and ran down the stairs. She hardly spared a glance at Kurotaka as she left so quickly.

She stopped by at a flower shop and picked up some sunflowers. Shiori would love to have some sunflowers brightening up her day. She paid for the flowers and left the shop. As she got to the hospital, she felt a pit in her stomach. She frowned. What was bothering her? The fact that Shiori might die? Hikari shook her head and walked in. She found the room she was in and Shiori was just opening her eyes and saw Hikari walk in.

"Hikari-chan..." Shiori said weakly.

Hikari smiled and grabbed a chair and sat by Shiori's bed.

"Hey, Shiori. H-how are you t-today?" She asked as she replaced some wilted flowers with the new sunflowers.

"Hmm...I'm feeling better today. You just missed Shuichi." Shiori said as she sat up slowly.

"Really? Well I'm gonna have to visit him today then." Hikari sighed.

"He's b-b-been worried a-about y-y-y-you lately." Hikari said smiling sadly.

Shiori only gave her a knowing smile. There was something about the human woman that Hikari really loved. Even though she was about 3000 years old (Technically she was 2,878, but who's counting?), Shiori was the mother that she never had. Which made her really sad. Hikari's past wasn't all Pirates and Thieves. She actually had a family when she was just a pup...but then they kicked her out. For some reason or other, they just up and kicked her out. She was barely 100 years old. She could remember some faces, but she could remember all the eyes that started at her as she left. Especially the eyes of her mother. Shiori was that mother that was more like a mom than anyone else.

"I know. He's been so overbearing lately. 'Rest, Mother.' "Save your strength mother.' "Do you need anything, Mother?' I swear it's like HE's playing mother rather than me." She croaked out.

Hikari chuckled.

"W-well, he w-wants y-you to rest and g-get better." She said as she leaned back into her chair.

Shiori would have said something...but she didn't have the chance as her eyes glazed over and the heart monitors went crazy.

"Shiori...SHIORI!" Hikari shouted and ran over to the woman.

She could tell that her life energy was about to be extinguished.

"SHIORI!" Hikari screamed as the crash team came in as they pushed her aside.

"No! Wait!" Hikari shouted before a doctor pushed her out of the room.

"I'm sorry, we'll do the best we can do." He said before going into the room.

She ran to the window and saw many doctors and nurses bustling around the downed woman. She could only stand there helplessly. That was all she could do. She stepped back until she hit the wall opposite from her and slid down. She hated attachments...but it was her nature to be attached to those she cares about. She covered her ears to block out the sounds of the doctors and nurse trying to keep her stabilized. She closed her eyes and waited. As she always did when she loses people close to her, when their lives come to an end.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but when she uncovered her ears she heard pieces of a conversation.

"It's a miracle!"

"But how-?"

"Doesn't matter! Just get her stabilized."

She caught bits and pieces of the conversation, so she stood up and walked over to the window, listening to Shiori's heartbeat monitors. They were stable...Her pupils shrunk in shock. She felt it though! She felt that Shiori's time had come! Then why...?

"Tsukino-san!" She heard her name being shouted.

She looked to her left and saw Shuichi. He was disheveled and looked like he lost a fight or something, he was breathing hard and he went up to her and grasped her shoulders.

"Is she alright?" He looked at her eyes with such intensity, she almost forgot to breathe.

"She's...she's alive...I don't know what happened, but she's okay." She said as she gently took ahold of his hands and pried them off of her.

Shuichi looked surprised and stumbled back and had to sit down. Hikari shook herself out of her stupor and looked through the window. She could see the baffled doctors taking blood samples and other various stuff. But that one thought that ran through her mind was...

_"Someone or something stopped her from dying."_

It was impossible. But at this point she didn't care, she sat next to Shuichi and laid her head against the wall.

"We were just talking...and she had a sudden seizure..." She mumbled.

"It's a miracle..." she said chuckling madly.

She felt tired. Her stomach was rolling and luckily for her she has a strong stomach.

"I'm glad..." She heard him say in relief.

The next thing she knew, the doctor came out and told Shuichi that Shiori would be making a full recovery. Although they would be keeping her there for a few days, just to make sure that there isn't a fluke in the systems.

Shuichi and Hikari wanted to visit Shiori, but the doctors told them to let her rest for the rest of the night before having contact with her. Hikari and Shuichi were walking down the sidewalk. Both were silent. Hikari's mind was running at a thousand mile per second. How was Shiori healed? She had a tumor in her head, that suddenly she knew Koennma didn't have the power to mess with humans lives. So that begs the question, How did the tumor just up and disappeared? Did a Fate Demon interfere? Her head was filled with the possibilities. And it was hurting her.

_"I'm a demon Pirate and Thief. I'm not some sort of hero like...what do the american's call it? Rat-man? Something like that."_ She thought to herself as she rubbed her forehead.

"Tsukino-san..." She heard Shuichi speak to her.

She stopped and turned to the red-headed boy. She almost stumbled back in shock. Hie eyes were full of...relief? Happiness? She couldn't tell.

"Y-Yes, Shuichi?" She asked.

"You live on the other side of town. It would take you a while to get over there." He said as he walked closer to her and nudged her into the direction on his house.

"Sh-Shuichi, I'll b-be fine. I've w-w-walked these r-roads before." She stuttered.

"Nonsense." He said as he grabbed her arm and started to drag her with him.

"Shuichi!" Hikari whined.

She had a long day. Watching Shiori nearly die, well that took a lot out of her.

"I c-can get h-home just f-f-fine." She stuttered as she stumbled into him a couple of times.

"Hikari..." Shuichi turned to her.

Her attention perked up. He rarely says her name from time to time and it's sometime very rare for her to hear him say it.

"Please stay the night." He asked.

Hikari stopped and roughly jerked her arm out of his grasp and looked up at him. She took off her glasses and glared at him.

"W-why?" She asked. Shuichi's face softened and he looked down at the ground.

"Just until Mother comes home." He asked.

Hikari raised an eyebrow and was about to question his sanity, until she realized that he was most likely so worried about his mother, he didn't want to be home alone.

_"I get the feeling. While his mother was at the hospital, he would be home alone."_ She thought tiredly.

_"And if she had died..."_ She nodded at her thought.

She yawned and pushed him aside, all the while putting back on her glasses.

"F-fine...I'll s-stay for the n-night." She stuttered.

She was too tired for this...but for her friend, she paused and looked back at him.

_"For some reason...he really reminds me of..."_ Her mind trailed off.

She scoffed. That wasn't possible. Even if it was... she scoffed. She was lucid. The adrenaline wore off as she walked, making her all the more tired. Maybe staying at his house...wouldn't be a bad idea after all.

* * *

Kurama didn't think that Hikari would give up that easily. Then again, she had a long day, as did he. He wasn't there when his mother went under. She must still be shaken up from the looks of it. They walked to his home and as he opened the door up, she pushed her way through and stumbled into the house, clumsily taking off her shoes, taking care to put them by the doors and stepping onto the stairs.

"I-I'm going t-to Shiori's room t-t-to get some pajamas." She mumbled as she stepped up the stairs.

He gave a huff that almost sounded like a laugh. Although, him having yet another near death experience, gave him some thought. The detective wanted him to live...so that his mother wouldn't have to see her dead son in the ground. Yusuke was right. He was selfish.

Just as he was selfish now to have his friend over tonight. He knew she lived on the other side of town, but he didn't want her out this late nor did he want her to go home alone. Hiei would probably hunt her down if he wanted to, but he wasn't going to take that chance. He could remember the first time when Hiei mentioned her in a conversation.

_"Your female friend has some sort of spiritual awareness." The short spiky haired red eyed demon spoke a he crossed his arms. _

_It was a few days before they had to steal the artifacts. Kurama looked at Hiei in a slight look of surprise. _

_"Tsukino-san? I think I would know if she has spiritual awareness, Hiei." He said coldly. _

_He hoped that he hasn't been following his friend, if he has... _

_"Tch, She's a strange human, I'll give you that. But if I were you Kurama, I would dispose of her immediately." Hiei said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. _

_"I hope you were not just suggesting..." Kurama said coldly. _

_"Your humanity has softened you, Kurama. In fact, if you were your old self, you would have disposed of her from the get go." Hiei pushed a button. _

_"Tsukino-san, is off limits. You are not to go near her." Kurama said point blank. _

_Hiei scoffed. _

_"She'll be your downfall, fox. Remember that."_

Now that he's not dead, He refused to let Hikari walk alone at night. He walked upstairs to his room, and pulled out a pair of green plaid pajamas. He was exhausted. But alive. His mother was alive, his friend was okay, and he would live on. All thanks to that detective. He owned him one. After putting on his pajamas, he suddenly felt a surge of energy. And it wasn't his. It was coming from his mother's room.

_"Hikari!"_ He thought frantically as he took off running to his mother's room. When he got to the door, he slammed it open.

"Hikari!" He shouted.

He then stood stock still as he Saw Hikari's naked back. Her head turned back to him in surprise and her eyes widened.

"Uh...um..."

The surge of energy had disappeared the moment he slammed open the door. Silence went between them. He noticed a vein starting to pop on her forehead. Oh boy...she's going to...

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING!?" She shouted as she ran up to him, luckily he caught her just putting on a large t-shirt, and it was covering her front, she pushed him out of the room and slammed the door.

"KNOCK NEXT TIME!" She screamed at him through the door.

He just stood there in shock before relaxing and chuckled. Well, at least she didn't stutter this time. That was progress. He leaned back onto the wall across from the door and thought to himself. He felt a demonic energy coming from this room. But it disappeared the moment he entered the room. He didn't want to keep an eye on her, but if someone is targeting her to get to him, they have another thing coming.

After a few minutes, she came out of the room. Her glasses were hanging from the neck of the overly large t-shirt and the sweatpants were barely hanging off of her hips. Her white hair was up in a very messy bun and her ever present rose hair in was stuck in it all. She was glaring at him.

"I-I'd apreciate i-if you kn-knock on the d-d-door next time." She frowned.

Kurama rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Tsukino-san, I thought I heard something coming from the room. I was slightly worried." He lied smoothly.

She gave him a look that said that she didn't believe his bullshit, but she then yawned, meaning that she dismissed it.

"Let's j-just get th-the couch r-r-ready." Hikari muttered before she stumbled off in the direction of the stairs.

He followed closely, just to make sure she didn't trip or fall.

This isn't the first time she had stayed over at his home. Usually when they have the time, they would have late night study sessions, and Shiori would be adamant that Hikari should stay the night, regardless. She didn't want the young girl out at night. As they got to the living room, Hikari got to work of moving the coffee table away from the large couch and taking out the bed. Kurama went and got the sheets and pillows. After they had set up the bed, Hikari put her glasses onto the coffee table and sluggishly went under the covers. Kurama felt compelled to tell her about what had happened today...yet he couldn't.

"Tsukino-san...thank you for being there for my mother." He said as he closed his eyes in gratitude.

He really was. He felt a tugging on his sleeve and his head snapped up and he looked at Hikari. Ah, her eyes had that violet sheen again. It looked like they were glowing in the moonlight.

"I-It's nothing...you'd d-do the s-same for me." She said tiredly.

Her eyes were half lidded as she yawned.

"Now, g-go to sleep. W-w-we still have school t-t-tomorrow." she muttered as she let go of his sleeve and snuggled into the pillows.

He gave a light chuckle and decided that it was best for him to sleep too. He turned around to go up to his room, but then he looked back at Hikari's sleeping form.

Screw it, he could feel his mischievousness take a rise. He wasn't Yoko Kurama for nothing. Plus, he wanted to see her reaction in the morning. He shimmied under the covers and laid down. She was already breathing deeply. He followed suit and fell asleep as well. Never noticing the very faint demonic energy that was peering at them through the living room window.

Golden eyes glowed as they stared at the two unknowing demons that were asleep in the bed. They almost made a mistake earlier. Now that they had avoided said mistake, they don't have to worry about it. The golden eyes disappeared in the night. The next day, a body of a fate demon, a young male, with black hair and yellow markings spattered across his face, was dead in an alley.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_Yeash, took me long enough. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I did. Especially the interaction with Hikari and Kurama. It was fun playing them off of each other! And sorry for the little late publishing of this chapter. I have been distracted by a new anime/manga _**Diamond No Ace. **_I highly recommend this to anyone who likes or is interested in the sports genre. Trust me, i have never been so emerged in a sports anime like this before. It is amazing! And i had also started up a new fanfic for it. (Damn it TAL21! Stop writing stories that you might never finish!). I can't help it. My mind loves to pitch me ideas and it sucks. XD Anyways, _**PLEASE LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS! **_I love hearing from you guys, and it really helps me out with my ideas for this story. _**SHOUT OUTS!:**__**  
**_

_**DreamTrance14: **_Yeah, i would choose a fox demon as well They have fluffy tails! :D Thanks for sticking with the story so far! And Yes, YJ is awesome! I need to write that chapter in the near future…I hate real life sometimes. And sorry for the late update, but things happen and sometimes i get pushed back. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

_**TAL21: **_And that it for the shouts outs? Yeash, i half expected more people to review. *cries in the corner* I know you are out there my chibi shadow readers! Get some guts and review! Anyways, the next chapter, I'm going to have a lot of fun with. And it's the Genkai Tounament! Hikari is going to run into Yusuke and Kuwabara! Hilarity will ensue and Hikari just can't believe that the punk detective is really a lucky dimwit. Thank heavens that she doesn't have to train him! See you guys in the next chapter! :D

_**QUESTION TIME!: **_Time to test your detective skills! With the Fate demons entangling with the Human world (and the YYH universe in general), in your words, why are they changing the fates of Yusuke and the other characters? (Here's a little hint: I've noticed the tiny plot hole that was never mentioned in the series. Can you guess it?)

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
